The mountable device preferably includes an attaching nut (not illustrated) or other connector used to enable the mountable device to be connected with or to a support, such as a tripod. For example, many mountable devices, such as cameras and laser units, have an attaching nut sized to receive a ¼-20 (¼-inch major diameter, twenty (20) threads per inch)) screw. An exemplary mountable device is a laser unit, such as a hybrid point and line laser that projects a vertical plumb dot(s) up and down, combined with horizontal and plumb projected lines.